


Pandora's box: hope of change

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually I'm not sure, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like it was supposed to be a crack fic but i kinda love angst ?, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, SO, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, being the amazing author i am, even if i can't get my own life all together, i'll balance between crack and serious stuff, or not really, sasuke has feelings, yeah he isn't dead inside, yes i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: Pandora's box- or how to mess up with the past.Team 7 accidentally finds themselves in their past bodies, and decide that changing a few things here and there can't be that bad, right?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 334





	1. The legendary team and the mysterious box

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some funny time travel fanfics and decided that I could contribute to this community as well, enjoy !  
> I also use some romanized japanese words for honorifics, titles, etc.

"Naruto, don't."

The voice belonged to his beloved best friend-who-never-tried-to-kill-him, Uchiha Sasuke. Right next to him, his pink-haired friend agreed. 

"But why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

They were all looking at the same thing, a wooden box with a weird seal on it.

After the war ended, Sasuke insisted on going to a redemption journey, which Naruto didn't understand. Sure, he did some bad stuff- such as attempting many homicide on his teammates, joined a terrorist organisation with ugly jackets, killed a village elder and exploded both Naruto and his own dominants arms. But everybody did mistakes, right? Of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, didn't agree with Naruto, and Naruto decided that another battle with him could be really annoying- he was surprised that his vocal cords weren't damaged after yelling his best friend's name so many times. The jinchuriki's only condition was that before his long journey, they'd do a mission together, like the old times.

And, unsurprisingly, they managed to accomplish it quite easily. Right now, they were in the Hokage's office to give their reports-the current Hokage, Kakashi, who wasn't even present in the room, late as usual. But it didn't matter, they were used to this by now. 

What caught their attention, however, was the said box with a seal on it. A shinobi team probably found it while doing a mission and put it in the hokage's office. 

And of course, Naruto wanted to open it. Now, Sasuke wasn't an expert in that kind of stuff, but usually when you see a mysterious box that could potentially be dangerous, you don't open it. 

"We don't know what could happen, so don't touch it." Sakura said, trying to hide her own curiosity. 

Sasuke didn't like it. Curiosity killed the cat, and from what he knows, his own clan who had an affinity with cats died. 

"Sakura-chaaan. What's the worst thing that could happen?" he repeated. "I mean, we've faced all the bad things in this world, right? Orochimaru, Pain, that one woman from the D-rank missions who's cat kept escaping- we're ready for _everything,_ 'ttebayo!"

They had to agree. The past years had been all but easy. Heck, their whole lives had been a roller coaster- except they didn't have any restraints to protect them and the circuit was on fire. 

But... 

"I feel like it's a bad idea."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at him, surprise present in their eyes. 

"Wait...you have feelings?"

Sasuke didn't resist to the urge of rolling his eyes, and decided that he didn't care. If the blond idiot wants to get into troubles, he won't stop him, it would give him a lesson. 

Naruto smiled when he didn't hear his friends disagree anymore, and slowly approached his hand of the box. Right when his hand touched the wooden surface, their (ex?) sensei appeared in front of them.

"Hi, kids. Sorry, i got had to hel- NARUTO DON'T TOUCH I-"

They've never heard the end of the sentence as a huge light emerged from the object.

And then, everything became blurry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T for the language? I don't know if you consider the words as curse words sorry-

Sakura felt panic in her guts as soon as she saw the light emerging from the object they found, closing her eyes in an attempt of protection. What happened after was a mystery for her. All she felt was her body being jolted. Sounds were muffled, she was blinded by light and her head spun and then-

She opened her eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She turned her head to the strangely familiar voice, and saying that she was shocked would be an understatement. Right in front of her, Yamanaka Ino was looking at her, her blue eyes filled with worry. But what wasn't normal about this was the girl's face. 

She looked younger. Way younger than usual. 

Looking around her, Sakura realized that she wasn't in the Hokage's office anymore. Instead she was sitting on fresh green grass, in the forest near their school where they used to go during their lunch time. She touched the grass with her fingers, and instantly understood what happened when she saw how small her hands were. 

She was in the past. In her past body with her present- now future- memories. 

They had travelled back in time. All that because of their blond idiot. 

"Sakura?"

She turned her attention back to her friend, and smiled to erase the worry on her face. 

"I'm alright, Ino!" She tried to sound cheerful, only to cringe at her high-pitched voice. 

Internally, she panicked. The cause why she found herself in this situation was evident : Naruto, his stupid stubbornness and whatever that box contained caused this. Immediately, millions of questions ran trough her mind- How, why, who?- but she tried to look calm enough so Ino wouldn't be alarmed. 

If she wanted answers, the first thing to do was to find her teammates, hoping that she wasn't alone in this mess. She quickly got up, cleaning her clothes. A ninja must never show any weakness. 

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, confused by her friends sudden behaviour.

"I...I need to do something! I'll be back quickly!"

Ino nodded, and God Sakura couldn't stop thinking about how awkward it was to talk to her friend when she looked that young- how old was she, anyway? Probably not older than eight or nine. 

The moment she was going to step out of the forest, Ino out of her sight, an unfamiliar voice echoed behind her. 

"Oi, forehead, where were you?"

"Hiding in the forest so we don't see your ugly face?"

Slowly, she looked back, and tried to suppress the anger when she met the now familiar faces of her bullies. Sachi and Akari. Of course, she remembers their names. Sakura was a lot of things. She remembers Sasuke calling her annoying the day of their graduations, Sai calling her ugly but also Naruto and Lee complimenting her. But most importantly, she knows herself, and she knows that she hold grudges. Her teammate leaving the village to join a psychopath and trying to kill her because of his fucked up childhood- that, she can forgive. But two stupid girls ruining _her_ childhood and her self-esteem? Haha, no.

"What now? You can't talk anymore?"

It took two seconds for Sakura to decide. Two seconds for her to decide that finding Sasuke and Naruto could wait. First, she needed to give a lesson to these brats. 

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

"I'm really disappointed in you, Sakura. Please wait here until I call your parents. I can't accept such a behaviour." 

After saying these words, Iruka sensei left the classroom, and Sakura sighed. First day back and she already found herself in detention- she didn't even know they could get detention at the academy, but it wasn't surprising since she used to behave. 

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned her head when she heard to the voice, and she relaxed immediately at the sight of the one she was searching- Naruto. He was also way younger than the last time she saw him- an hour ago before finding herself in the past- and was surprisingly wearing clothes that weren't the bright orange he used to love. A few tables further, the young version of Sasuke was sitting, his hands supporting his head in a lazy way.

"Naruto! Sa...suke-kun?"

She didn't know if the boys were in the same case as her, but seeing Sasuke in the detention room almost confirmed her thoughts.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm not shocked with Naruto being here but..."

"Oh, you know, Sasuke thought it was a good idea to chase after me and beat me for no reason-"

"You KNOW why I did that, stupid." Sasuke cut the blonde boy, getting up from his chair. 

"How could I have known that opening that damned box would do that!"

"Maybe if you listened to me when I told you not to touch that, dumbass!"

Now, they were facing each other, Sasuke's eye shifting in anger. It was weird to see him without his rinnegan, or in his younger body in general, but it wasn't Sakura's preoccupation right now. Hearing them arguing confirmed what she was suspecting. 

"You two are from the future too, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Of course, what else! We figured out that you came with us as well, but we couldn't search for you because Sasuke shoved my face in the dirt!"

Sasuke sighed, turning his head with a pout, and Sakura almost missed how innocent the boy used to look back then, before his family got brutally murdered because the village couldn't solve a problem without a murder. Talking about murder...

"Do you guys know when we are exactly?" 

Because, beside the fact that they were in their academy years, Sakura didn't even know how old she was. And obviously, knowing the details and the environment was important for a mission-she was a ninja after all.

"I dunno. Not that it'd change a lot of things, anyway." Naruto shrugged, but Sakura saw how Sasuke flinched. 

Of course. In their academy years, Sakura was bullied and Naruto was hated by all the village, their age wouldn't change a thing. But Sasuke... depending on the date, he could either be the second Uchiha heir or an orphan. 

"How did you found yourself in detention anyway, Sakura-chan?"

She let a nervous laugh escape her lips and started massaging the back of her neck. 

"I knew that I'd find you two here, so I got myself in trouble to join you and be sure that you were from the future too!"

Sasuke, who gained his usual calm, raised his eyebrow, not buying her excuse.

"And how did you exactly 'got yourself in trouble'?"

"Haha...I may have knocked out two of my old bullies...?" She sounded uncertain, but Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto showed thumbs up, as if she didn't announce that she used violence on seven-eight years old. 

For a moment, they all fell silent, and the pink-haired girl let herself sit on one of the chairs in the room. The kunoichi wanted to sit next to the Uchiha, but the fear of being seen as a fangirl again stopped her. If she was in the past, she might as well change a few things, starting from her behaviour. 

Despite the lack of noise in the room-except for Naruto moving and fidgeting with energy, as usual- Sasuke's mind was a real tornado. He didn't know what kind of jutsu could be strong enough to make them all travel in time. Seeing how Iruka-sensei reacted, the jutsu only affected those who where near the box- but he didn't know the radius. Was it only those who where in the same room as the wooden shit or people who where in a given radius? How where they going to undo it? 

And it wasn't all he was thinking about. Was his family already dead in this timeline or not? Did they give the mission to Itachi yet? All these questions were giving him a headache, so he decided that it wasn't the time to think about it. Plus, even if his family was still alive, he couldn't change things. He just couldn't...

The boy opened his eyes, only to find deep blue eyes looking at him, a little bit too close of his face. Nope. This shit wasn't happening again. He directly pushed the boy away, who fell from the table he was standing on.

"Don't get that close to me, dumbass."

"Teme-"

"Boys! Don't get started, it's not the right time for that!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and focused on the blackboard instead. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day, she might as well take the leads if Sasuke was too distracted for that.

"Okay, now, what are we going to do?"

Both boys looked at her.

"About?" Naruto asked, receiving a death glare from Sasuke. 

"The whole situation, Naruto. We are in the past, and I don't know if it's a good idea for us to stay here." explained Sakura, leaning on her seats. 

"Ehhh right, I'm not about to live all these years when I was hated again, especially not now that I'm so close to become the Hokage!"

"And it's not like I want to relive all the years of stress you both caused me either, just saying." continued the kunoichi.

All eyes landed on Sasuke, as if they were expecting him to continue. But the boy ignored them, thinking about the actual problem. After a few seconds, he finally talked.

"We can't stay here for sure, changing the past can affect the future we saved, and it's too risky. But we can't go back without knowing the nature of the jutsu that affected us. Sakura, Naruto, did you see anything related to the box when you found yourself here?"

Sasuke's first reflex after opening his eyes was to check if he were in a genjutsu, but it wasn't the case. Nonetheless, he didn't see the box next to him, so he hoped that his ex-teammates did. 

"No, everything seemed normal around me."

"Uhmm...I didn't check-"

"Naruto you idiot! You were the one who opened the box you _should_ have checked" Sakura yelled, face-palming.

Sasuke sighed. Such a drag, as someone whose name he forgot would have said.

"I've joined Naruto and nothing seemed out of place, now that I remember. So either the coffer didn't come with us, or it's somewhere else."

"Somewhere else ? But where, exactly?" asked Naruto, almost confused, before grinning. Of course, it seemed evident.

"Do you think _someone_ else travelled with us?"

A smile appeared on Sakura's face and Sasuke closed his eyes, seeming to be the only one who wasn't reassured by the perspective.

_Kakashi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little too long for this but anyway, I hope you enjoyed! By the way, it's normal if you feel like it's going too fast, half of this is crack but i treat some things seriously because drama and angst is what I'm made of. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Special thoughts?   
> Akame.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we're assuming that Kakashi-sensei could have been with us. But where can we even find him?"

Sakura's question was followed by a silence, showing that her two teammates were thinking about it.

It wasn't her only worry, though. Even if she knew that they were all technically not only adults, but also shinobis who played a major rule in a war, against the strongest of their kind, she couldn't stop thinking that the expression on Sasuke's face didn't such a young kid. It reminded her of the day Sasuke came back to school, after missing it for one week. At the time, she didn't know what had happened, and now that she knows... she wonders if there had been a way to prevent him from choosing the path he followed. 

"I don't know, I've never been at his place. And even if we did, it might not be the same place as it is in the future... or in our present ?" Naruto pulled out his hair, "This is all too confusing!"

And Sakura couldn't disagree. Now that she started getting her life together, she didn't want to live it all again from the beginning, thank you very much. Living all these things were already exhausting once, she didn't have the patience to do it twice.

"We can't find him yet." Sasuke's mind was clear. " We don't even know if he is the one from our timeline. We need to find more information about the situation and the place we are, first."

"Why though? We could just go there and see if he knows us? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"That's exactly what you said before touching that goddamn box!" Sakura said, pointing her index finger on the blond's forehead, angry.

Naruto felt cold sweats down his back and decided that no, he didn't feel like arguing with Sakura. He kinda liked life.

Sasuke didn't react to their alteration, and stood up instead.

"Whatever happened to bring us here is already a mystery. We need to be safe," he sighed. "We don't even know if this world's Kakashi is the same as ours, we know close to nothing about our situation yet."

"Alright, what do you want us to do instead, genius? Our best deal is finding Kakashi." Naruto challenged. "In the worst case he'll see three strange kids by his door."

But Sasuke didn't seem convinced. In fact, he gave him _the_ look. The "Listen-to-me-I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you-can't-you-understand-how-stupid-you-are-being-right-now" look.

"C'mon, he's literally the hokage," he continued. "The box was on his desk, he sure knows what's going on!" He tried to sound the most convincing (and annoying) he could get. And right next to him, he could almost see Sakura listening to him more carefully.

It wasn't Sasuke's case. He'd rather lose his arm again than agreeing with him, Naruto guessed. 

"He is not the hokage here. Not that we know." Then, seeing the doubtful expression of his teammates, he added, "We _will_ have to find him. But our priority is to get to know when exactly we are and recall any difference from our past if we can get any. First, we analyse our situation, _then_ we will find your dear Kakashi. Fine?"

Naruto puffed, but didn't say anything. The plan seemed annoying, but he knew that Sasuke was right, it was the best thing to do right now. Still, it pissed him off and he made sure to show it.

"Are we even sure that we've just experienced time travelling?" Sakura suddenly asked, earning a look from both of her teammates.

Because if something like time travelling really existed, people would have known it, especially in the shinobi world where people risk to experience death or loss every day. She doesn't think that Kakashi would be stupid enough to leave a box with such an impressive power with no supervision.

"What else could it be, then? I mean, it's not a genjutsu, we know if for a fact. Even if it was a more powerful one, Sasuke would have felt it with his sharingan- wait," Naruto turned his body toward Sasuke, looking at him with curiosity " do you still have it?"

"Right! You don't have your rinnegan anymore, does that mean that we lost _all_ of our abilities?" Sakura added, panic visible in her voice. 

How worse could things be, if it were the case?

As an answer, Sasuke's eyes burnt red, the three familiar tomoes turning before taking the shape of the three intersecting ellipses of his mangekyou sharingan.

"I did. Sharingan appears after a strong emotion, since we haven't lost our memories I'm not surprised I can use it. However, I don't have the eternal form yet."

_Since Itachi isn't dead yet._

"I see. Any physical modification that happened in the future stays in the future- or our timeline." resumed Sakura.

"Which explains why we have both of our arms and you don't have your Hyakugou Seal* eithe-"

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed so hard Naruto was sure that even their future selves could hear it.

She ran next to the nearest window, only to meet the reflection of a young kid, looking at herself with bright green eyes.

"I've worked so hard for it! That's unfair! I had _earned_ it!"

The poor girl sulked down and had to sit next to Naruto. Life was so unfair with her, she did nothing to deserve that. Was that for beating up her old bullies? Or because she fought with Ino back then, in their real timeline?

"We probably didn't lose all of our abilities," Sasuke said, deactivating his sharingan. "That's all in our memory. We have the chakra reserves of academy students, though. I can barely use my sharingan for so long."

That enforced the hypothesis about time travel. They were really back in their old bodies with the same limitations.

Realisation then hit Sakura.

"Excuse-me but I use taijutsu. That's not all in the memory, I basically became useless!"

"Just like the old days, then?" joked Naruto.

Sakura didn't seem to enjoy that joke, though. But as she raised her arm in an attempt to show that she was still stronger than him, the door opened to several adults, including Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.

"Sakura! Oh my God, what are you doing?"

She froze as her parents came in, pulling her gently to their side.

"I'm so sorry, Kushina-sama. I don't know what she was thinking!"

Now that her mother pronounced those words, though, the rest if her team froze as well.

Kushina? As in Kushina Uzumaki? Naruto's mother who _died l_ ong ago ?

Now, that changed a lot of things... was that really their past?

A few seconds later, a red haired woman, around her parents' age, appeared in the door frame, her eyes locked on Naruto. Even without his kekkei genkai, Sasuke could feel the dark aura around her.

"It's okay, Haruno-san. Now you, little demon, what have you done for a girl wanting to punch you? You better not have inherited anything from the old pervert or else..."

Naruto couldn't move. His ocean eyes were wide open in utter shock at the sight of his mother. The mother he never had the chance to see when she was alive, the one who gave her life for him...

"Mom...?" he seemed hesitant, but the adults took it as fear.

He was seeing, right in front of him, his mother. Alive. Not a projection, not inside of him, not even in a genjutsu. She was in front of him, breathing and _alive._

"Mom!" he probably sounded a little too enthusiastic for someone who was going to get scolded, but that was his last preoccupation right now.

And none of his two teammates tried to stop him when he ran to hug her- or her leg, due to his size. The woman seemed quite surprised by his reaction, but decided not to bring it up.

"I'm happy to see you too, young man, but if that makes you think that I won't tell about you fighting to your dad, you're wrong."

The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of his father.

Sasuke guessed the feeling would be hard to relate to. Unlike Naruto, he knew his parents before, and, just by looking at Kushina, he was sure that they didn't have the same family dynamic. Whereas his own mom was the softest woman he knew, Kushina seemed almost scary. But he wasn't stupid, he knew the woman's love for her son.

He was observing the whole scene a little behind them, trying to figure out what kind of reality they fell into, when he felt a strong gaze on him. Sakura, who looked as shocked as Naruto by the red haired woman's appearance, was now looking at him with concern in her eyes.

She wasn't only concerned about what universe they were into, though. Because slowly, she moved her gaze toward the door where Iruka appeared along with another man.

Neck length brown hair, small eyes and a piercing gaze.

"Sasuke."

And despite not having heard him in years, Sasuke could tell his father's voice didn't change a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive!   
> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it would have been an info dump (and I couldn't have published it because I literally have no free time at this point :( )
> 
> So yeah I'm sorry. I said that I was gonna be a slow updater on this one, though. Also, while this story was supposed to be more on the funny side, I guess I can throw some feels and angst here and there (I can, so I will.) 
> 
> We didn't see Kakashi yet, sorry! Instead, we got to see our loved Kushina! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think of it so far T^T
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, per usual. no beta we die like obito (...too soon?)
> 
> Akame <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my serious works because-why not? Since it's for fun, I may be a slow-updater.  
> By the way, English isn't my native language so there could be mistakes, sorry.  
> Akame


End file.
